


When Stefanos was sick

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Sascha cares about Stef, Zhuhai Open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Roger is a good father and Sascha wants to help Stef.





	When Stefanos was sick

Stefanos’ phone rang while he was in the shower. He didn’t notice the missed call until he was laying in his hotel room watching De Minaur v Murray. Quickly he called the person back.

“Roger, what happened?”

“Nothing Stefanos. Just wanted to see how you were” 

“Ah sick”

“Do you want me to text Domi and Roberto?”

“No they need to focus on their own tournament. Besides there’s no point in them coming here when they are in a different tournament than me”

“Is Sascha there?”

“Yeah he’s coming over on my father’s orders”

“First choice was the hospital, wasn’t it?”

“Yep” 

“Haha I’ll text Sascha to watch you carefully. We need you back healthy and fit”

“Can you tell him to bring soup and a movie”

“Yeah sure”

“Thanks dad”

“Of course son” Roger and Stefanos laughed. Well, Stefanos laughed for a second before going into a coughing fit. There was a knock on Stef’s door. 

“I have to go dad”

“Talk to you soon son” 

Stefanos opened the door and saw Sascha standing there with a plastic bag in one hand and a box of movies in the other hand.

“That was quick” Stefanos let the German in.

“Well I wanted to be quick because you need to sleep early tonight”

“Aww you’re going to be nurse Zverev tonight”

“Just get the soup bowls. We have a movie marathon to have” Sascha elbowed Stefanos softly. 

“MOVIE MARATHON!!!!” Stefanos cheered. Sascha laughed from where he was in the other room.  
::::::

They had gotten through 3 movies before Sascha felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Stefanos leaning on him. He smiled and placed a blanket over the sleeping Greek. 

“You shouldn’t have strained yourself like this. Now you’re sick and had to retire from a match. Tsitsipas, you should think about yourself before you do something like this again. Please for my sake. It was scary watching your match and not knowing if you were going to collapse from pain or if you were going to throw up or if you were going to be okay. It took all my willpower not to jump on that court and keep you from the rest of the world” Sascha ranted. He was genuinely worried. Everyone from Team Europe had been worried about the Greek boy. They knew he was over doing it and he wasn’t used to as much strain as he had put himself through this time. 

“Didn’t realize you cared that much” Stef mumbled and cuddled closer to Sascha. 

“Of course I care. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be dating you and I wouldn’t be here”

“We’ve been dating for 5 days. It’s not that long” 

“Stefanos, I care about you so much and I’m not kidding when I say you scared the absolute shit out of me today”

“Yesterday”

“What?”

“It’s 12:27 in the morning”

“Fine! You scared me so much yesterday” 

“Sascha, are you crying?”

“Oh god Stef” Sascha held his boyfriend closer to him. Stefanos tolerated it for a minute before trying to push Sascha off. Keyword being _ trying _.

“Alexander, I love you too but like….oh shit” Stefanos and Sascha looked at each other before they started talking over each other.

“You love me? You actually love me?”

“I shouldn’t have said that!”

They looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

“I love you too Stef. I was scared it was too soon to say that but clearly you don’t think so”

“Sascha you are the best thing to happen to me after the Laver Cup and Roger and Rafa being my doubles partners” Stefanos hugged his boyfriend.

“Yeah same. Laver Cup and playing doubles with Roger were good” Sascha agreed before realizing his boyfriend was asleep again. “Goodnight my Greek koala bear” Sascha kissed his forehead and went to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship! Who’s with me?


End file.
